Aspects of the present disclosure relate to perspective data management, and more specifically, to incorporating perspective data associated with a common feature in a plurality of items.
When an item, such as a product, consumer good, service, or other similar item, is listed for sale on an e-commerce marketplace, ratings associated with the item (e.g. average number of stars for the item), in some instances, can be disproportionally affected by user reviews and other similar data. For example, where the item has a relatively small number of user views, subsequent user reviews will have a greater impact on an average rating for the item than for another item having a relatively large number of user reviews. Further, if an item is associated with relatively few user reviews, the lack of data can decrease a potential buyer's confidence in the accuracy of ratings associated with the item.